<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiarity Breeds Contempt by M34GS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329447">Familiarity Breeds Contempt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/pseuds/M34GS'>M34GS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Lots of Angst, Non-Despair AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/pseuds/M34GS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kiyotaka and Celeste knew each other before enrolling at Hope's Peak?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiarity Breeds Contempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTOIREcollective/gifts">VICTOIREcollective</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a Christmas present for my friend! He also writes Danganronpa fics, so if you're interested please check out his work so far!</p><p>I hope you like this, I worked hard on it and I actually had quite a bit of fun writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               When school first began, he ignored her. Or, that’s what he was going to do. But truthfully? That all went out the window the minute they introduced themselves to the class.</p><p>               “My name is Celestia Ludenberg. You may all call me Celeste,” she said in an accent he knew was fake, with a smile that would be charming to anyone else, anyone other than him. Because he knew her, the <em>real</em> her. And what kind of introduction was <em>that</em> anyway?</p><p>               The girl sat back down, looking like a dainty little doll in her black dress. Her hair was pinned up in two curly pigtails, and her skin was pale, as if she never saw the sun. She probably didn’t. Not with her habits.</p><p>               The teacher called on him to introduce himself and her red eyes fixed on his. He looked away and quickly shoved thoughts of…Celeste…out of his mind and stood up.</p><p>               “My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!” he announced. “You are welcome to call me Taka. I’m known as the Ultimate Moral Compass! Let’s work together to be diligent students!” As he finished, he heard her snicker. It was quiet, nearly undetectable, unless you knew what to listen for. Ishimaru felt his gut turn and a flicker of annoyance ran through him.</p><p>               “Pleased to meet you, Kiyo,” she responded to his introduction. If it had been anyone else he would have given them the benefit of the doubt on the nickname. But not her. She knew too much. So Kiyotaka turned to her, giving his the best smile he could.</p><p>               “It’s Kiyotaka or Taka, please,” he reminded her. And she flashed him that smile, the one where her eyes are closed, with her hands clasped under her chin, elbows resting on the desktop.</p><p>               “Oh, pardon me. I must have misheard,” she answered. She did not mishear. He knew she didn’t. His gut twisted again, irritation ran across his nerves like an electric shock and he stiffened slightly, but he didn’t dare to cause a scene. That’s what she wanted. It’s all she ever wanted when they interacted. He forced himself to smile wider and assure her it’s alright before sitting back down in his desk to listen to the other introductions.</p><p>               So much for ignoring her.</p><p>***</p><p>               Kiyotaka did his best. For months, he tried, he really did. He avoided eye contact with her. He always made sure to have at least one other person around when they were near each other. He only ever spoke to her if she spoke to him first. And yet. And yet. <em>And yet, and yet andyetandyetandyet….</em></p><p>               “She makes me so…so…AUGH!” He shouted. Poor Chihiro jumped, nearly dropping his waterbottle. Mondo did one last rep and set his dumbbells down before crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>               “Maybe…you need to…just…ya know?” the biker suggested not-so-helpfully.</p><p>               “No, I do <em>not</em> know,” Kiyotaka snapped back. He was here for advice, not unhelpful cryptic messages.</p><p>               Mondo grimaced an ran a hand through his hair, which was not holding its shape as well now that he’d been sweating for a good thirty minutes. “I mean, like…talk to her? I…I’m not the best at talking either, but if you try…then you tried? That’s what Daiya always says…” his voice trailed off in a mumble. He bent over to grab his water bottle. Kiyotaka shook his head.</p><p>               “I don’t doubt that your brother gives excellent advice, but in this situation it just won’t work. We are past the point of talking,” he answered.</p><p>               “Past the point of talking?” Chihiro echoed, tilting his head to the side curiously. “…did you two used to date?” For some reason, that grabbed Mondo’s attention and he looked over sharply, but Kiyotaka didn’t have time to ponder that reaction. He found himself staring at Chihiro, mouth agape, eyes wide.  “U-um…Taka? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>               Blinking quickly, Kiyotaka shook his head. “N-no! No, it’s ok. You’re ok, Chihiro.” He paused and cleared his throat. “There’s no way I would ever date that girl.” Chihiro blinked.</p><p>               “Oh…do you not like girls, Taka?” The question was innocent, but Kiyotaka found himself flushing regardless.</p><p>               “I-I mean…no…but even if I did, I <em>definitely</em> wouldn’t date her!” He noticed as he spoke that Mondo visibly relaxed. <em>That’s my best friend for you! He would definitely not want me to date someone who makes me so upset,</em> he thought. <em>Never mind that I could never date her even if I wanted to.</em></p><p>               “O-oh, I see,” Chihiro murmured. He took a sip from his water bottle and set it down carefully. “Well, you can’t control your emotions…but you could be nicer to her. She’s our classmate, after all. You won’t even tell us what about her upsets you. Do <em>you</em> even know?” Kiyotaka tensed.</p><p>               <em>‘You’ll never be president. And you’ll never be free of that name unless you throw it away yourself!’ </em>Her voice echoed in his head. Kiyotaka closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>               “She’s not just a classmate,” he muttered finally.</p><p>               “Taka? Are you alright?” Mondo asked. Ishimaru shook his head.</p><p>               “She’s my worst enemy.” With that, he gathered his things and left the school’s exercise room.</p><p>***</p><p>               Celeste checked herself in the mirror one last time before breakfast. She smiled as she adjusted her hair a little and straightened her dress. She was trying new ribbons in her hair. Soft and pretty and red, the ends curled.</p><p>               <em>Just like that doll…</em> the thought came to her mind and Celeste’s smile disappeared.</p><p>               “I’m not a doll. I’m a lady,” she told her reflection. She undid the ribbons and watched her hair fall down around her face. Celeste glared at the ribbons in her hand. Then she tossed them in the trash. She sighed and picked up her usual white ribbons instead. “My name is Celestia Ludenberg. Celestia Ludenberg,” she reassured herself over and over as she fixed her hair into it’s usual style.</p><p>               <em>‘You’d give up your family name? Even though no one would connect you to shame? That’s disgraceful! The only way to make the name what you want is to make others associate you with it!’</em> an annoyingly familiar voice rang out in her mind. Celeste glared at the mirror, gripping the edge of her sink.</p><p>               “Shut-up!” she snarled, as if it was him standing in the mirror instead of her reflection. “Shut-up! Shut-up! SHUT-UP! MY NAME IS CELESTIA LUDENBERG, <em>GODDAMMIT!</em>” She shouted until her face was red and she was breathing hard. Then she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. When she opened them again, her expression was calm, no indication that she had an outburst at all. She cleared her throat slightly, grateful for the soundproof walls of her dorm room.</p><p>               Celeste took one last moment to smooth out her dress before leaving her dorm for breakfast. <em>My name is Celestia Ludenberg. I am a lady. I will live in a large castle, a life of decadence, with all my butlers to serve me.</em> Her thoughts matched the pace of her steps as she strode elegantly through the hallway.</p><p>               Until she turned a corner and bumped into a solid figure. Celeste fell backward and landed on her butt. Pain shot up her spine at the initial impact, and then faded to a dull throb. Celestia raised her eyes to glare at the large shape looming over her.</p><p>               “Oh dear! I am so sorry, I apologize deeply Miss Ludenberg,” Hifumi apologized hastily. But he didn’t realize it was too late. The annoyance and hatred Celeste had been containing, holding firmly under her calm and collected mask, broke through.</p><p>***</p><p>               Kiyotaka saw a crowd of disruptively loud students surrounding the doors to the classroom…twenty minutes prior to class. He frowned. <em>What on earth is going on?</em> He wondered.</p><p>               “Excuse me,” he declared and students parted to allow him to the front of the crowd. “What is going on here?” He glanced around and his eyes landed on Makoto. “Makoto! Why is everyone crowded around our classroom? And why aren’t you inside?” Makoto bit his lip and shuffled back a step.</p><p>               “Um, well…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, Celeste is in there right now…”</p><p>               Kiyotaka shook his head and grabbed the door. “That’s no reason to stay out here…” he stated loudly as he slid the door open.</p><p>               “I believe I told you all to <em>stay out</em>,” Celeste’s voice shouted and a silver blur flew toward him. He pulled the door closed slightly and with a thunk a pair of scissors was embedded in it. Anger flooded through Kiyotaka and he shoved the door open again.</p><p>               “Taeko!” he hollered as he entered the room and marched up to her. “Throwing scissors at your fellow classmates is highly inappropriate!” Silence descended and Kiyotaka took in the scene before him. His classmate was sitting in her chair, a cup of tea on her desk, and her feet…her feet were resting on the back of Hifumi, who was on his hands and knees. She raised her eyes to him, face blank, but red eyes burning with emotion.</p><p>               “I don’t know who you are talking to. There is no ‘Taeko’ here. My name is Celestia Ludenberg, KIYO,” she hissed through clenched teeth. Kiyotaka stiffened and clenched his fists.</p><p>               “Quit lying. Your name is Taeko Yasuhiro,” he declared as he folded his arms over his chest. With a swift movement, Celeste removed her feet from Hifumi and kicked him away from her. He landed on his side with a small ‘oof’, which went unnoticed as Celeste got to her feet.</p><p>               “Stop. Calling. Me. That.” Her accent was gone. Kiyotaka couldn’t help but feel a small rush of victory, but as soon as he felt it, it was gone, replaced by the stinging of a slap on his cheek.</p><p>               Kiyotaka grit his teeth and glared at her. “It’s. Your. Name.” He leaned forward, shouting now. “You have no shame attached to your name, no reason to regret being called that! It’s a disrespect to your parents to disregard it so easily.”</p><p>               “<em>NO SHAME?!</em> Taeko Yasuhiro is a disgustingly boring name! She’s a girl who goes to school in plain outfits and wears her hair down and never does anything elegant or extravagant!” Celeste shouted. “<em>That’s not me</em>! My parents disrespected <em>me</em> by naming me that in the first place, <em>Kiyo.</em>”</p><p>               “Stop calling me that! I hate it when you call me that!”</p><p>               “Oh, so now you get to choose your name and I don’t? What kind of double-standard is that, Mr. Moral Compass?!”</p><p>               Kiyotaka slammed his hand down on the desk next to him. “At least I’m not forsaking my name and running away from it!”</p><p>               “Well, at least <em>I’m</em> not tying myself to a family that doesn’t even care if I suffer as long as I pursue ‘redemption’ for a crime I never committed!” Celeste shot back. They were both leaning toward each other now, faces inches apart, venomous words flying through the air.</p><p>               “Oi. What the hell’s going on here? Who’s in there yelling with Taka?” a voice cut through the tension. Kiyotaka pulled back and whirled around to find Mondo standing in the doorway, a puzzled look on his face. “Uh…what’s going on?”</p><p>               “Oh, good. You can go run along with your boyfriend now, <em>Kiyo</em>,” Celeste snapped. Mondo frowned in confusion. Kiyotaka spun back around to face her.</p><p>               “Sh-shut-up, Ko-ko!” he shouted at her, his cheeks turning scarlet even as he said the old nickname. Surprise flashed across Celeste’s face and she stumbled back to her chair, landing on it with a soft thump.</p><p>               “The hell? You two are acting real familiar with each other for two classmates who are supposed to hate each other,” Mondo commented. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Seriously, someone tell me what is going on.” Celeste stared blankly at her desktop, as if it held some sort of answer. Kiyotaka clenched his jaw and looked at the ground.</p><p>               “…cousins…” he muttered finally.</p><p>               “Hah?” came the response. Kiyotaka closed his eyes.</p><p>               “We’re cousins,” he admitted louder now. “T-Taeko’s mom…she is my father’s sister.” Mondo blinked.</p><p>               “I…ok. I guess that’s not really weird. I mean, you two really do look alike, with the pale skin and black hair and red eyes…” he mumbled, almost too quiet to really understand. “But, like, what’s with the nicknames? And why do you keep calling Celeste Taeko?” At that, Celeste looked up, her eyes alive once more.</p><p>               “Because he is an idiot.” Her accent was back. Kiyotaka resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>               “Taeko is her birthname,” he replied. “As for the nicknames…Kiyo is what she used to call me when I was small and I…I called her…Ko-ko…” his voice trailed off as he spoke. He cleared his throat. “We haven’t called each other those names seriously in years.”</p><p>               “But…if you’re cousins…if you’re family…then why do you hate each other so much?” Chihiro piped up, startling Kiyotaka slightly. He hadn’t seen him sneak in behind Mondo. He could hear the other students in the hallway vaguely agreeing in hushed murmurs with Chihiro’s statement.</p><p>               “She cut herself off from the family and refused to see us!” Kiyotaka replied.</p><p>               At the same time, Celeste answered “He gave up on the dream we had together!”</p><p>               Kiyotaka glared at her. “It was just a silly idea! Something kids say! There are more important things now, like the honour of my family!” Celeste slammed her hand on her desk, startling everyone else.</p><p>               “<em>I</em> was your family too!” she shouted. “It was you and me! We were best friends! We were going to live in an expensive castle on a large estate with all our servants! A life greater than grandfather’s ever was, but you! You got stuck on <em>‘honour’</em> and <em>‘family responsibility’</em> and you gave up on that dream!”</p><p>               “It was unrealistic!” Kiyotaka retorted, stomping his foot on the classroom floor, hands in fists at his sides. “You were so caught up in that damn doll he gave you and the ‘pretty things’ that you dressed to look like her and decided to completely disregard any sense of responsibility to chase after a dream that makes no sense!” Celeste stood up and strode over to him once again.</p><p>               “It isn’t unrealistic! I’ve almost reached it on my own!”</p><p>               “Yeah?! And at what cost? You’re alone!”</p><p>               “And who’s fault is that?!” Celeste shrieked, her accent once again slipping away.</p><p>               “Um…I think…shouldn’t you two calm down...?” Chihiro suggested timidly. Hifumi, who had since crawled toward the back of the classroom to hide behind the desks there, nodded vigorously in agreement. A beat of silence passed. Then Kiyotaka sighed. His shoulders slumped slightly, as if he just lost.</p><p>               “You’re right, Chihiro,” he replied, but his voice was tired and strained. “It’s nearly time for class.” He strode over to the door and several students who had poked their heads inside backed away rapidly. Kiyotaka reached up and yanked the scissors out of the classroom door. “Alright. Everyone it’s almost time for class. Please all head to your respective classrooms.” He turned away after speaking and went to sit in his own desk. The students dispersed, mumbling among themselves, with only the students from their own class entering the room to wait for their teacher.</p><p>               Celeste had regained her composure and was sitting in her own seat again as well. Hesitantly, Chihiro approached her. “Um…Taeko…” he started hesitantly. Celeste looked up at him with sharp eyes.</p><p>               “My name is Celestia Ludenberg. You may call me Celeste. Taeko Yasuhiro died a long time ago,” she stated calmly, almost robotically.</p><p>               Kiyotaka gripped the edge of his desk tightly. In his head, an image arose of a young girl and boy with black hair and red eyes laughing as they drew their future castle together.</p><p>               <em>Taeko Yasuhiro died a long time ago.</em></p><p>               The image shattered as Celeste’s words echoed in his mind. His eyes stung, and a lump formed at the back of his throat. Try as he might, he couldn’t make the bad feeling stop. And as the teacher entered the room and performed attendance, a tear slid down his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>